List of Demons
This will serve as a list of Demons. The Demons Abigor A demon knight in the service of Marchocias. He is often seen flying over Anserak upon his infernal pegasus. Ahriman Ahriman (Angra Mainyu) is a Demon Lord of Darkness and Destruction. He wears leather armor and is notable for the great, crimson eye that takes up the top half of his face. His name and appearance were both stolen by Belial during the interim that most Demon Lords were hiding in a pocket-plane. While he served Belial, he often resisted, or worked counter to what Belial ordered by technicalities, until he finally broke free when Belial foolishly tried to control Lilac. After Belial's downfall Ahriman has taken up residence in the shadowy demon's newly created citadel of Pandaemonium, where he tortures Belial in new and inventive ways. Akakin "Red Gold," an Oni in service to Kisatsumaru. He and his brother Aogin attacked Samba as a pair, but were both defeated and absorbed. Akakin was a red oni who wielded a golden no-dachi. Akuma Akuma (Amatsu Mikaboshi) is a powerful Darkness Demon. His name and appearance was stolen by Belial, who commanded him as a servant for some time until the power over him was destroyed by Eros Sanguis, wielding the Aurora Spear, when Akuma attempted to kill the Baba Yaga. After being freed, he fled into an unknown area of Midgard. Amdusias The musical demon. Amdusias is both aligned to many Demon Lords and none of them. It is his task personally to tempt and torment the Harmonian people, with pride in their own skill, envy for others, wrath for perceived slights, etc. He often appears as a unicorn with a trumpet in place of his horn. Ancitif A demon servant of Moloch. Andras An owl-like demon of discord, one of Ahriman's servants. Andras has the head and wings of an owl with a muscular demonic body. He is known to help those who summon him destroy their enemies, but he likes to sow discord among them, leading to their own early demise. Aogin "Blue Silver," an Oni in service to Kisatsumaru. He and his brother Akakin attacked Samba as a pair, but were both defeated and absorbed. Aogin was a blue oni who wielded a silver naginata. Apollyon A knight in service to Beelzebub. Apollyon appears as a gangly and armored demon with antenna on his helm, riding upon a giant locust. Asag A Mountain Demon. Asmodeus A demon serpent, attempting to become a new Demon Lord. Tried to consume Jao when she was in Anserak. Astaroth The son of Samael and Naamah, Astaroth is one of the first demons ever born. He is the fiery Demon Prince of War, and treats Hellknights as his personal servants. After Samael was killed and his body made in to the slate for Anserak, Astaroth spent millenia working with his mother at a way to revive his father. Eventually he succeeded, proving his loyalty and becoming among the most beloved of the reborn Samael's children. Balor The great and powerful leader of the Fomorian demons, with eyes literally in the back of his head. Baphomet Goat-like greater demon. Barbariccia One of the demons of the Malebranche. Barbariccia has a grand beard and mocks damned artists for poor skill. Beelzebub Demon Lord known as the Lord of the Flies. Beelzebub is a human-like creature with completely black eyes and gray skin clinging tightly to his body, along with pointed, rotten teeth in his mouth. He normally dresses in rags. Beelzebub is also the current Demon of Gluttony, whose swarms consume all in their path. Uriel is his arch-enemy, who can incinerate Beelzebub's swarms with his holy fire. Beleth A demon warrior who attacked Samba d'Harmonia shortly after he entered Anserak. He was mortally wounded during the battle by a surprise attack from Akuma, but survived long enough to die at Samba's hands. Belphegor The Demon Lord of Sloth. While not especially powerful, Belphegor is one of the most dangerous Demon Lords. His skill lies in the subtlety of his power. While many guard against the allure of other sins, being slothful is almost never expected, and he can often worm his way into people's hearts. Belphegor's infernomancer is Sir Trent Lockley of Aravaurn, currently the Chair of Sloth in Donnervogel. Belial The Demon Lord of Shadows and Lies. Belial normally appears as a shadowy humanoid with glowing red eyes, but no other distinguishable features. The most recent Demon of Envy rose out of mysterious circumstances shortly before Netheroc appeared on Anserak and began destroying all demons in sight. When many of his fellow Demon Lords fled to a pocket-realm, Belial hid himself in the shadows of Anserak, waiting with some other demons he had enslaved. While he had the realm almost all to himself, Belial crowned himself King of Hell, and attempted a shadow war to procure control of Anserak. After Xel (secretly Wyngakah) returned to Anserak, Belial maintained an air of false loyalty to the lord of the realm while trying to find a way to overcome him. The opportunity presented itself when he was able to take possession of Lilac. He used her to defeat Wyngakah and create a citadel, Pandaemonium, for himself, but the cost was too great and he was defeated. After breaking free, his slave Ahriman imprisoned him in Pandaemonium, where he is being tortured. Belial's infernomancer is Rend, a diabolist from Taneria. Bifrons A demon of necromancy. Botis A demon serpent, servant to the more powerful Asmodeus. Byleth The Demon of Incest, a servant of Sae-Cillith. Cacus An infernal centaur serving his father, Geryon. Cagnazzo A hellhound member of the Malebranche. Caim A bird-like demon, Caim has knowledge of all languages throughout the Multiverse. Calcabrina Another demon of the Malebranche. Cerberus Three-headed great Hellhound. Cerberus guards Anserak against foolish outside invaders. Ciriatto A member of the Malebranche who has a pig-like face. Cresil Demon of Laziness and a servant of Belphegor. She typically appears as a blue-skinned succubus wearing a maid uniform. Currently acting as a confused servant of Lilac. Crocell A powerful fallen angel. Ambitious Crocell was a great warrior in Heaven, on the same level of Michael and Sariel. When Michael was elevated to General of Heaven, Crocell believed he was robbed of his position and rebelled, falling. Dagon of the Deep Great aquatic Demon Lord. Dagon is the rightful lord over all sea, river, and lake dwelling demons, as well as the old Lord of Gluttony. He is one of the first of his kind, a child of Samael and one of his wives. During the time of the War of the Gods he sought to consume the entire world in a flood and consume everything. Many gods banded together, along with angels, to imprison him deep within the ocean. Since his return, Samael has demanded Dagon be released. Shortly before Midgard was destroyed, the Cult of Dagon freed their master, who tore through the planar space as he returned to his rightful place in Anserak. Damas Infernal ambassador. Since Lilac has forbidden demons from leaving Anserak by themselves, and tends to her business outside the realm personally, Damas has had little work. Since Lilac's fall from power and Samael's return Damas has been given tasks once again. Dantalian The demon merchant, who tempts mortals with all manner of gifts. He is also the demon charged by Anserak to gather Gemstone Eyes from dead witches of importance. After being defeated by Eros Sanguis and sent back to Anserak, he was consumed by Wyngakah, who contained him until he was freed by Samael. Demogorgon One of the first demons, a gruesome and nightmarish child of Samael and Eisheth. Imprisoned somewhere hidden. Dis Pater A Hell Baron who has taken up residence in Dis. Draghignazzo A draconic-appearing member of the Malebranche. Eligos A demon of rage. He appears as a great infernal boar. While he never left hell, Eligos joined Karku's little invasion of Aravaurn, with a contract worked up that was eventually used to bind him to the soul of Erista, a freedom fighter of Sallows. He corrupted her with his unshakable rage for some time before he was banished from her soul by Ophelia. He again resides in his cavern in Anserak. Eurynome the Corpse Eater An ancient death demon. Eurynome is often worshipped by Ghouls and Gnolls, who are bothg known to consume the flesh of the dead. Farfarello The only imp within the Malebranche, Farfarello is considered the most stealthy member of the gang. Flauros A demonic hunter, Flauros has the appearance of an infernal leopard, and delights in hunting other demons as well as damned mortal souls. Focalore A storm demon who delights in torturing pirates. Despite Nicor's claims, Focalore is closest in appearance to the imprisoned Dagon, and rumored to be his spawn. Forneus A demon of Pride who can lead people to power and fame, at the price of their soul. Gaap Aquatic demon, patron of Nereid necromancers and other evil spellcasters who utilize water. Garm A great Hellhound. Garm the Black is one of the greatest guardians of Anserak, hunting down invaders instead of simple damned souls. Geryon The hell-centaur. Gilophiel The Angel of Executions, who was over-zealous in her duty. She fell from Heaven and was killed by demons, but later revived to serve as the Macha's valkyrie. Glasya-Labolas A demon warrior related to Eligos, Glasya-Labolas can induce mortals into a berserker state. Gremory A succubus in service to Sae-Cillith. Haagenti Harborym An arson demon and servant of Ahriman. His body appears burnt and blackened, and he has the head of a ram. Harshtut A demon of Despair. During Karku's occupation of Aravaurne Harshtut was bound to the city, enhancing and feeding on the despair and suffering of the people of the city. He was also put in charge of draining the Nightmare energy from Lilac to complete their spell, but, knowing Karku's true intention, freed her before being sent back to Anserak. Harshtut has the form of a winged bull with the face of a man who has a braided beard. Karku A hellhound with great ambition. Karku took some like-minded followers and escaped Anserak to Midgard, ostensibly to free Dagon of the Deep. The rogue hellhound's true plan however was to absorb Dagon and install himself as the new, greatest Demon Lord. Karku had a demon-worshipper kill the lord of Aravaurne and then possessed his body, taking control of the city. Karku and his followers sowed the seeds of sin within the city, drawing on the negative energy. His intent was to use the energy to crack Dagon's prison and free him. After capturing Lilac and binding her to Harshtut to draw out her Nightmare energy he almost succeeded, but was betrayed, attacked, and ultimately dragged back to Hell by Wyngakah in the guise of Xel. In Anserak Karku's limbs were severed and he was tossed aside, but Samba d'Harmonia found him and attached new limbs to him, sending him to go back to his sinister business. Karku returned to Midgard and attempted to take revenge on those who betrayed him in Aravaurne, but was ultimately beaten again by Eros Sanguis, with his demonic spirit being trapped in Metacl's new Ghost Lantern. He is now forced to give her advice and information. Kimaris A Hell-Baron. Kisatsumaru Oni Daimyo. His name means "The God-Cutting Warrior." Kisatsumaru has the appearance of a huge black-skinned oni wearing heavy armor and carrying an adamantine tetsubo club. He brought his army of oni to Anserak with many other demons when they returned to reclaim their home. He battled and defeated a handful of demons, but lost many of his own oni to Samba and to the defense around the city of Dis. Kisatsumaru is now the Demon Lord of Wrath, and has taken to striking down the damned souls of the weak, along with demons he deems too shifty. Kobal The Demon of Hilarity. Kushiel Fallen Angel of Torture. She has the form of a black-winged woman with short-cut black hair, wearing leather bondage gear. Currently helping Ahriman devise new punishments for Belial. Lamies the Swarm Lamies is the child-spawn of Beelzebub, and does not have an ordinary physical form. Instead, he manifests as a swarm of various bugs, flies, bees, wasps, locusts, etc. in the vague shape of a man. Leraje A demonic archer, his arrows cause vicious gangrene. Libicocco A member of the Malebranche who dresses like an Aziri warrior. Malacoda A mid-level demon in service to Amdusias, Malacoda leads the Malabranche, who seek to torment artists of all kinds in Anserak. Malkira Malkira is a Demon Lord known as the Demon of Ages and the Skullfather. Malkira appears as a giant skeleton, over ten feet tall, with four legs and skeletal wings, with a pair of horns rising from his head and a giant ruby set between them. He was captured during the War of the Gods by his archenemy, Raziel, and imprisoned for centuries. Eventually he was released in more recent times, and attempted to finish what he started by travelling back to the time he was imprisoned. However, Raziel sent agents back in time, who re-captured him. Malphas The carrion demon, who had the appearance of an infernal crow-man. He attempted to consume the Macha when she was in Anserak, but was destroyed by the fallen angel Gilophiel after Macha resurrected her. Marchocias Demon Lord of Plots and Planning. He appears as a finely dressed man with red skin, horns, small wings, and a tail with an arrow tip. Marchocias always tries to order the chaos of Anserak, starting with the ever-changing city of Dis. He had an infernomancer in Lauste, who was killed on Morrigan's order by Sir Dameron Gortr. Mastema Demon of Disaster. A servant of Ahriman, Mastema enjoys turning mortals against eachother, leading to betrayal and self-destruction. Moloch A demon that induces people to sacrifice their children to him for personal gain. He appears as a great goat-like creature. Mr. Panic An Ashura who served Dantalian. His vessel was destroyed by Eros Sanguis and he is back in Hell. While he often appears as an ordinary human, when he transforms he has three faces and four arms, each of which holds a weapon. Naberius The Demon of Short-Cuts. A servant of Belphegor, Naberius is an intellect demon who buys mortal souls in exchange for giving them help in academia. While he cap provide answers to any question, he does not impart any actual knowledge, eventually leaving his victim in dangerous positions they are not prepared for. Nelchael A fallen angel. Nicor A water demon. She was a servant of Dagon, but with him imprisoned she is attempting to take control of the aquatic demons of Anserak. Nicor rules from Drowned Pareli in the Sea of Blood. She appears as a Nereidic woman with numerous other sea creatures' parts attached to her, such as sea urchin quills on her face and several tentacles in place of an arm. After Dagon's return to Anserak Nicor fled his domain and has entered service to Orcus. Orcus A death demon and the child of Malkira. Orcus appears as an eight foot tall humanoid wearing armor with a flaming skull for a head. His only goal is to free his father. Orobas Orthrus A two-headed hellhound. Pazuzu Great wind demon. Pazuzu is a humanoid demon with clawed feet and bird-like wings. Pruflas A mighty demon general serving Astaroth. As such he has been granted access to a small portion of the true Hellfire of Samael. Puzham A lesser imp of Greed, capable of vomitting coins. He was consumed by Karku. Raum A demon burglar associated with Shax. He has the form of a tengu with iron claws and beak, as well as burning yellow eyes and a forked tongue. Since Shax was elevated to the status of Demon Lord of Greed, Raum has become one of his subordinates. Ravana A great Ashura demon lord. After returning to Anserak from a period in exile, Ravana has created a kingdom, New Lanka, and is gathering retainers and wives. Ravana is said to have ten heads and twenty arms. Rofocale A demon of self-importance, seeking to replace Barius as the new Demon Lord of Pride. Ronove A servant of Marchocias, Ronove is tasked specifically with organizing the sins of the damned, to determine where they need to be tormented the most. The older and more travelled the soul, the harder to organize the sins. Rosier A fallen angel working as a clerk for Marchocias. Like un-fallen Pravuil she has wings with ink-stained feathers. Ruax Demon of headaches. Rubicante A crimson-skinned member of the Malebranche. Sabnock A demonic soldier who is responsible for building many of the lesser fortresses, castles, and towers of the greater demons of Anserak. Saleos A demon soldier in service to Belphegor. Saleos attempts to convince soldiers not to fight, either through the futility of combat or pointing out how much work it is. This naturally leads to much death and defeat. Saleos wears rough armor without any insignia on it, has a serpentine tail and goat-like horns. Samigina Some kind of demonic seahorse or hippocampus. Dwells in the Sea of Blood and serves Nicor. Scarmiglione One of the Malebranche. Seere A demon thief, one of Shax' gang. Shax Demon thief of Greed. Shax is said to be capable of stealing anything, and to have an ancient rivalry with R'yo. Since Lilac has elevated him to the Demon Lord of Greed, he has his sights set on even greater things to steal, and more recently became the Demon Lord of Desire as well. Shimi/Xolotl Shimi is known as the Thunderbolt, and is an extremely powerful lightning demon. The people of Atzland know him as Xolotl. His archenemy is Israfel, who uses his horn as a lightning rod and drains Shimi's power until he is weak enough to imprison. Shiska "The Black Hound," a hellhound. A willing servant of Belial, Shiska was bonded to Leon Ashtree, lord of the Sunset Islands. His main task on Midgard was to hunt down Karku, another hellhound who had escaped. After his task was completed (with no thanks to Shiska himself) Shiska continued to assist Leon and his new Symphonian lords. Sitri An incubus who often procures new women for Ravana's harem. Recently killed by Lilac when he attempted to add her to his master's harem. Stolas An owl-like demon of herbology and poisons. He is a servant of Zagan. The Storms Father Storm is a powerful Oni lord on Terra. His children aid him in causing havok across the plane, especially in Shin. His sons include the demons Thunder, Lightning, Cloud, and Wind, along with their sister, Rain. Sumali The Asura father of the great Ravana. Sumali resides in an immense palace on the plane of Visva. Thataka An Asura demon, one of the wives of Ravana. Torasatsumaru The thin son of Kisatsumaru. His name means "Tiger-cutting Warrior." Tuvries A wind demon, servant to Pazuzu. Valac Greed demoness. Valefar The first greater demon among Shax' Pilferers. His body is encrusted with gemstones and gold jewelry. Vassago A fungal fiend of Belphegor's creeping demon brood. Vepar Demon mermaid serving Gaap. Vual Zaebos Zagan A powerful demon alchemist. Mortal magicians and alchemists often pray to or conjure him for assistance. Naturally it tends to cost them their souls or some great sin. Zamiel Infernal hunter and fallen angel. Zamiel has black wings with feathers made of large arrow heads, and carries a wicked black bone bow. He is a powerful patron of the Temple of Gloaming. After his kinsman Samael was revived the Grandfather of Demons tasked Zamiel with the destruction of the treacherous Aranth. Zamiel's infernomancer is the Irdinian knight Sir Frederick Ketz. Zepar An infernal knight. Bird-like Zepar is a polite, well-mannered fiend, who often reaches out to nobles and other high-society types, charming his way into their lives and promising them great things in exchange for their souls. He is still a knight however, and as such is a great warrior. Category:Demons